Brainwashing
Brainwashing 'is a [[Legendary Quirks|'Legendary]], medium range, offensive and support quirk. It has [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Moves']], Travelling Moves, Stunning Moves and [[Ultimate Moves|'Ultimate Moves']]. This quirk has no activation. * Quirk Limit: '''The '''user becomes dizzy, has the walkspeed reduced, and releases all brainwashed enemies. Perks * This quirk has no activation, which means it also has no perks. * This isn't a perk, but the user can equip the Artificial Vocal Cords to lure enemies by changing the user's chat nametag and/or the user's appearance when active, making it easier to brainwash people. Moves Brainwash Brainwash '''is a move of '''Brainwashing. Description: 'The user brainwashes one nearby enemy if he/she answers the user's question through the chat, dealing no damage, but making he/she obey all of the user's commands for some time. * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move]] that deals no damage, but brainwashes an enemy through the in-game chat and forces him/her to obey all of the user's commands, which are other moves of the quirk. The target will stay in place until you command him/her to do something, also brainwash effect disappears after some time, and the time it takes to do that can be increased depending on the level of the user (but there is a limit of 45 seconds). If the brainwashed person is seriously injured,' the brainwash effect will disappear'. Command: Attack Command: Attack '''is a move of '''Brainwashing. Description: 'The user commands the nearest brainwashed person to walk to the mouse position, then search for other enemies and attack them. If the mouse is placed on the brainwashed person itself, the person will deal damage to him/herself. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]] that deals damage depending on how much attacks hit the targetted enemy, or deals 40 damage if the target is the brainwashed person. Command: Mount Command: Mount '''is a move of '''Brainwashing. Description: 'The user commands the nearest brainwashed person to carry the user on his/her back and then walk to the mouse position. After reaching the mouse position, the brainwashed person will stop carrying the user. * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Travelling Moves|'Travelling Move]] that deals no damage, but forces the brainwashed person to carry the user to the mouse position. Multi Brainwash Multi Brainwash '''is a move of '''Brainwashing. Description: 'The user brainwashes all nearby enemies at same time, if at least one of them answers the user's question through the chat, dealing no damage, but making them obey all of the user's commands for some time. * '''Stats: '''This is a [[Stunning Moves|'Stunning Move]] that deals no damage, but brainwashes all nearby enemies instead of only one. This brainwash works exactly like the 1st move's, but it isn't limited to one enemy. Command: Bomberman Command: Bomberman '''is a move of '''Brainwashing. Description: 'The user commands the nearest brainwashed person to carry a bomb, walk towards the location of the mouse, then activate the bomb, like a bomberman. Obviously, the brainwashed person dies after the explosion occurs. * '''Stats: '''This is an [[Offensive Moves|'Offensive Move]]' '''and' Ultimate Move that '''kills the brainwashed person, and deals 80 damage to other enemies caught in the explosion, while also pushing them away.